Waiting
by 1a2a3d0
Summary: Bella's blind date is over a half hour late. When he finally shows up will it have been worth the wait?


I tug nervously at my dress, pulling on the bottom hem in the hopes that it will magically lengthen and I wrap my coat around myself more tightly in order to protect myself from the sting of the cold as well as rejection. Usually I can make it through dinner before the guy loses interest.

I was apparently supposed to meet my blind date at this restaurant at 6. It's past 6:30 already and no one had shown up that matched Rose's description of him.

I had foolishly agreed to this set up last week after getting frustrated with Rose's constant nagging. I was tired and cranky from shopping all day (Rose's favorite thing to do, but my least favorite thing) and all I wanted to do was go home and get off my feet. When she had slyly mentioned a friend of Emmett's that she thought was perfect for me, I tried to resist. I knew where that conversation was going. I had been set up many times with numerous guys who Rose always claimed were perfect for me. It wasn't that the men Rose set me up with were particularly bad; they just never wanted to go on a second date.

I am shy by nature. I enjoy cozying up to my chocolate lab and reading a book over going out to the newest club. No one pays attention to the quiet, mousy looking librarian, especially when my blonde bombshell of a best friend is in the bar. So when I go out on these dates Rose sets up for me the men are sorely disappointed. They are expecting Rosalie but instead they get me, the nervous, quiet girl who is skittish, easily intimated, and has trouble looking them in the eye.

I check my phone for the fifteenth time in the last half hour to make sure I am standing outside the restaurant at the right time.

I heave a sigh, slightly in relief, slightly in disappointment. I'm ready to leave; shed the glamorous apparel Rose has dressed me up in and put on my pajamas.

"Excuse me, but are you Bella?"

I turn around and there he is. Just how Rose described him, but so much more. He's much taller than me causing me to crane up to look at his face. His hair is a unique reddish-brown color. He's dressed sharply in a pair of dress pants and green button up hidden under a nice jacket.

As I continue my perusal, he speaks again, this time uncertainly.

"Bella?"

I nod.

"Oh thank god, I thought you might have left already. I got a flat on the way here and had to stop and change it. Not as easy as it seems when you're trying to keep from ruining your clothes. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. In fact I even left my place early, which I never do," he continues rambling. He's running his hand through his hair and tugging on the strands in what seems to be a nervous habit.

He keeps talking and I want to tell him that it's okay, but I can't seem to get the words out.

"I'm sorry you waited so long, but I'm sure glad you did."

I muster up all my courage and peek up at him through my lashes. "So am I," I say.

A brilliant smile lights up his face and he holds his hand out to me.

"Shall we?"

I grasp his hand and nod my head. His palm feels warm in mine and he squeezes my hand, leading me into the restaurant.

As we are led to our table, he continues to hold my hand. I'm not quite sure if he realizes he's doing it but I like the way it feels. Even if this doesn't work out, I can grudgingly admit that Rose was right, its been too long since I've experienced this kind of affection.

We reach our table and to my surprise he pulls out my chair so that I can sit. At first, I'm disappointed by the loss contact between us, but I am charmed by his manners.

Our waiter is there immediately and takes our drink orders. After the waiter leaves, my date continues to stare at me as I look down and pretend to be fixing my napkin.

It's usually at this point where the guy begins to realize that I am nothing like Rose and the night starts to go downhill.

I am surprised when he speaks up abruptly, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't actually introduce myself to you. I'm Edward Cullen. I don't know how much you know about me, but I work with Emmett at the firm."

I see movement in the corner of my eye and I look up. His hand is extended across the table and as I chance a glance at his face I can see that same crooked smile he flashed me outside across his face.

A genuine smile crosses my face and I extend my own hand to shake his. Instead of shaking my hand, he gives it a tight squeeze. I can feel the heat in my cheeks rising as I blush.

At this, he only smiles wider. "So Bella, tell me about yourself. I know some, of course, from Emmett and Rose, but I'd like to hear it from you."

I'm a little too shocked to say anything. All of Emmett's co-workers that I have gone on dates with in the past have been spent the majority of the time speaking about themselves.

I can see him waiting and I clear my throat.

"Umm, there's not much to tell. I'm Bella, which you know already. I work as the librarian at the local library." Might as well set all my cards on the table upfront; no need to drag this out longer. "I spend most my time absorbed in books. I hardly date and my social circle consists of a couple of close friends and my family. I don't play games with my feelings and I despise shopping."

I fully expect for him to lose interest, but hope that he will be one of the ones that will at least be polite through dinner making it less painful for both of us.

Edward surprises me again by laughing. "Let me tell you a little secret Bella. I spend most of my time perusing the television and running. I'm too old to be hitting clubs, nor do I have any desire to go bar hopping. I'm looking to settle down. And to be completely honest, I hate shopping too."

Startled, I look up at him taking in his bright green eyes for the first time. They are shining in what seems to be amusement. I gasp and look down and begin fiddling with my napkin.

"Rose warned me that you were a bit shy, but I think she was wrong."

"Wait what? Rose said what?" I ask incredulously.

"That came out wrong," he shakes his head backtracking, "after I had agreed to meeting you tonight I received a stern warning from Rose about how I needed to treat her best friend with the utmost of respect. That you were one of those people that kept things close to your heart but if was patient with you then I would get the chance to see the most beautiful woman she knows. There was also something in there about castration if I made you cry."

I laugh loudly, looking up at him and meeting his gaze. I want to be mad at Rose, but I can't.

"That sounds just like Rose. She's been my fiercest friend ever since little Jessica Stanley pushed me out of the snack line in kindergarten."

I muster up the courage to add, "I'm glad she didn't scare you off." I glance up at him shyly through my lashes and his gaze softens, his smile warms making my chest tighten.

"Both Rosalie and Emmett love you; that much is obvious. Looking at you through their perspective could make anybody fall in love with you, even without having met you."

And once again, my cheeks heat up and my eyes gaze downwards.

His hand reaches out and captures my chin. He pulls my face up until my eyes meet his sparkling ones.

"Much better."

The night continues in a similar fashion. The food is delicious, the company even more so. He keeps me laughing as he tells me stories from his childhood. The trouble him and his younger sister got into as teens. In return, I offer him stories about Rosalie and I as children. I find myself telling him about my broken home, flighty mother, and loving father as I soak up every detail of his picture perfect family.

We discuss books, and he smiles on indulgently as I ramble on about what I am most passionate about. When I do realize I'm rambling, I stop abruptly and blush. He just smiles, brushes my cheek with his palm and tells me I look beautiful when I'm fired up.

We argue about movies and television shows and he tells me about all the places he's traveled. I tell him about my relationship with Rose and Emmett and he in turn speaks fondly of his recently married sister and her husband. I tell him about my favorite part of my job: the children's programming that I am in charge of at the library and he speaks proudly about his godson.

Over dessert I find myself divulging more of my secrets. I tell him about all the failed dates I've been on. In exchange, he tells me about the vapid women he's met recently that want nothing more than to be his trophy wife. We both seem to understand without saying that for the first time in a long while we have found someone who is genuinely interested in us.

He holds my hand as we share a piece of chocolate cake. It makes eating harder for me, but I can't find it in me to care.

When the waiter brings over our check, I am surprised that so much time has passed. Edward squeezes my hand and smiles at me as if thinking the same thing.

He pays the bill and helps me out of my chair and into my coat. He then reaches for my scarf that was previously draped over the back of my chair. The butterflies erupt in my stomach as he pulls me close and wraps the scarf around my neck.

He pulls me in way closer than necessary, and I find myself inching even closer. I close my eyes, tilt my head back slightly, and breathe in his subtle scent. I feel him lean down and press a kiss to my forehead.

We stay in that position, not touching except for where his lips were in contact with my forehead.

"Ready to go Bella?"

I shake my head no, but step back from him anyways my body protesting and reaching out for his warmth.

He grasps my hand and interlaces our fingers together before leading the way out of the restaurant.

The night has cooled down considerably and the light breeze feels good on my warm cheeks.

"Where did you park?"

I point down the street.

He laughs, "Of course I parked in the opposite direction."

"So this is goodnight then?"

"No way silly Bella," he says as he swings our hands back and forth. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk my lady to her car?"

His lady. My heart skips a beat.

We walk until we reach my car. I tug on his hand to get him to stop.

"This is me."

We both look at each other and suddenly I'm unsure and nervous again. He gently lifts my face up until he can see into my eyes and cups my cheek in his palm.

"Please don't look at the ground. I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Tell me I can see you again soon?"

I can only nod my head.

He leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. Once. Twice. Three times. And then pulls away slowly resting his forehead against mine. He kisses me one last time on the forehead and then reaches down and pulls my phone out of my jacket pocket.

I lean forward and rest my head against his warm chest and feel his heart beating through his jacket as he puts his number into my phone and calls himself so that he can have my number too.

"As much as I don't want this night to end, I've kept you out here too long in the cold."

He leans down and kisses me again. This time lingering as he pulls away. He squeezes my hands with both of his and starts to walk away.

I watch him walk down the street in the direction of his car. I unlock my car door and begin to get in when I decide to glance down the street in his direction one last time.

I'm surprised to see him turned around and walking. His smile widens as a boyish grin comes across his face and he waves at me. Surprising both him and myself I blow him a kiss, which he proceeds to catch and press to his heart.

I smile and get into my car. I turn on the engine and drive home. This is the first time I can remember being so happy after a date, especially one Rose has set me up on.

Once I get home, I send Rose a quick text telling her things went well, that I love her, and will give both her and Emmett details over breakfast tomorrow.

I get ready for bed and snuggle into my sheets ready to replay the date over and over again in my head when my phone chimes.

The text is from Edward and it reads "Bella, I'm not sure what kept you waiting outside in the cold for me when I was over a half hour late, but I'm sure glad you did."

I smile as I respond, "me too Edward," me too.


End file.
